Shiba Tatsuya
__FORCETOC__ Shiba Tatsuya (司波 達也) is the main protagonist of "The Irregular in Magic High School" light novel series. He enrolled at the National Magic University Affiliated First High School in April 2095 with his younger sister, Miyuki (深雪) and got accepted as one of the students to be placed in the Course 2 curriculum, marking the start of the series of events. In his second year, he transferred into the newly made Magic Engineering Course. Appearance and Personality Tatsuya is 175cm tall (178cm in Volume 3), well-built and often described as mundane-looking compared to other characters in the light novel. He is usually expressionless and very rarely does he get surprised or enthusiastic, and whenever he does, however, it's often at the minimum level. Tatsuya is intelligent and analytical. His emotions are merely skewed in a certain direction, with one particular half becoming especially sensitive. Thanks to this, he can easily and quickly categorize people into two distinctive groups: hostile and non-hostile (while normal people would see 3 types: hostile, neutral and friendly. They would have a hard time to know who is a friend and who is an enemy since they aren't sensitive). This certainly comes in handy for his military and political life and anything related to conflicts (which is almost everything in life). He doesn't possess the ability to hate nor could he feel any strong emotions like fury, despair, envy, hatred, disgust, gluttony, lust, sloth, and love. The only aspect in him that is perfectly natural — the only emotion that remains — is his love for his sister. Because of this, he tends to either spoil her too much, or be overprotective and completely ruthless when there are threats towards Miyuki's safety. In the eyes of their friends, Tatsuya exhibits blatant favoritism towards his sister, and hence is called a siscon''someone with Sister Complex. Due to being treated like a fake magician, he always underestimates his own magic abilities leading to Miyuki taunting him on various occasions. His birthday falls on the 24th of April. Background Tatsuya is the eldest son of Shiba Tatsurou and Shiba Miya and is eleven months older than his younger and only sibling Miyuki. They are mostly mistaken as twins for being in the same year. Prior to the timeline at the beginning of the series, their father remarried six months after their mother's death, and the two of them are living alone in a house, which is described as a place that vastly exceeds the average size. Yotsuba "He was not one of them. Even though the blood of the Ten ran through his veins, he was never considered one of them." -Tatsuya thinking to himself in Volume 4, Chapter 14 Tatsuya is a child born from the Yotsuba family. Although this is the case, he wasn't accepted as a legitimate member due to the fact that he cannot wield magic. The two types of magic he can freely wield are not considered magic by the family's standards due to its nature of only 'destroying' and 'restoring' information, not 'altering' them. At the present timeline, besides his two natural magic, he was only able to use imitation and theoretical magic, something which could be owed to his other unique ability and superior intellect. Despite this deficiency, he has taken advantage of his physical prowess and ESP power to become Miyuki's Guardian, which is considered to be a job of the highest importance in the Yotsuba clan. His combat prowess has also become respected enough that he is now a primary combatant of the Yotsuba clan. Operation With the goal of giving Tatsuya the ability to wield magic like everyone else, his mother, Shiba Miya and her twin sister, also his aunt, Yotsuba Maya, experimented on the six-year old Tatsuya. Miya used the forbidden Non-Systematic Magic 'Mental Design Interference', forcibly altering the area in the consciousness that creates strong emotions, called the limbic system, by inputting a Magic Calculation Model, creating an artificial Magician. Taurus Silver The genius engineer who had advanced CAD software technology by ten years within one short year. Tatsuya is in fact, half of Mr Taurus Silver - the far famed ''Mr Silver. Currently, Taurus Silver heads the Third Division of Four Leaves Technology. : Ooguro Ryuuya This is the alias that Tatsuya is using in the military, to be specific, in the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion. Physical Abilities Ninjutsu Tatsuya is a student of Kokonoe Yakumo, a famous ninjutsu user and someone who passes on traditional shinobia covert agent synonymous to ninjas magic knowhow. Due to this, he can handle multiple opponents at once and emerge unscathed. Tatsuya's physical abilities surpass normal magicians, who usually just rely on magic to accelerate or fortify their bodies to prevent injuries. It is also thanks to his training that Tatsuya can sense dangerous/hidden presences without relying on his unique magic, Elemental Sight. Yakumo himself has said, "It’s possible that I’m unable to beat Tatsuya-kun in pure martial arts already..." thus proving his physical prowess. Before his present age Tatsuya had learned enough techniques to be considered a master or something close. Through his Ninjutsu training, he is a master of chi utilisation. Magical Abilities Tatsuya is a Born-Specialized Magician (BS Magician) and is always emphasized as someone whose capability in wielding magic doesn't classify him as any more than a Rank C Magician, by international standards. The fact that he cannot alter the Eidos is one of the main reasons why the Yotsuba family treats him as an outcast or a fake magician. Tatsuya can only freely wield two types of magic, based on his innate ability- "direct interference into structural information." One is unknown to the world while the other magic is considered difficult and high-class. Owing to this circumstance, his magic calculation area is dominated by these two powerful magics, making him unable to wield other magics efficiently. The magical abilities that he has obtained at birth allows him to excel in combat, and makes him a balanced fighter. Tatsuya's magical abilities and talents gives him the greatest advantage in long-range magic. It has been stated that Tatsuya excels in extreme long-distance precision attacks and OTH (over the horizon) sniping, and can easily snipe human targets from a range roughly distanced at 1200 meters. It is indirectly implied throughout the series, that his OTH (over the horizon) magical sniping gives him the greatest attack range in the magical community. Decomposition Using his natural magic, Decomposition, his speed was mentioned to be 0.05 seconds for his magic to work. With no retaliation, he is capable of sniping 36 targets simultaneously, but under constant fire his upper limit for mass targeting is 24. By decomposing matter directly into energy with his Material Burst magic, Tatsuya can generate massive explosions that can eradicate anything within their radius. Counter Magic With Gram Demolition, he is only capable of sniping 12 targets simultaneously, showcasing the differences between his natural magic and his artificial magic. However, even making one cannonball of psions is something that normal Magicians would be unable to create even if they spent the entire day on it. Systematic-Type Magic :See Also: Operation In order to allow him to use "magic", his mother and her twin sister operated on Tatsuya when he was 6 years old, installing a magic processor into his mind allowing him to use magic. However, it was inferior to a natural processor so the only advantage the processor granted him was that it allowed him to instantly access short magics (5 steps or fewer) instantly without any buffer or calculation. Since most combat magics use 5 steps or fewer, they are available to him. Also, because the processor can show him the exact magic that needs to be used, he can only use a very long round-about method to execute complex magics (hence why he failed the speed portion of the practical). He is also very adept at manipulating Oscilliation Magic. Other spells he often uses: Resonance, Phantom Blow and Compound Waves. Limiter Miyuki, as a natural Mental Interference Magician, acts as his limiter. This stops him from showing his true might, making him unable to use his Strategic spell and blocking his access to his psion reserves. When the limiters are released, he is surrounded by a maelstrom of psions that would cause anyone to lurch away from him; an amount greater than his sister's and Mayumi's. The full effects of this limiter are currently unspecified and thus it's unknown if it affects his ordinary magic talent or limits his ability to use his natural magics. Magic Engineering Related Articles: Four Leaves Technology | Taurus Silver He has shown a genius-level ability to create new magic sequencea and software in CADs. He spreads his innovative ideas about magic under the name Taurus Silver, which is known throughout the magical community around the world. His innovative ideas has given the name "Taurus Silver" immense fame because he is called the genius engineer that advanced CAD software technology by ten years within one short year. Discovered & Invented Magics Related Article: Taurus Silver ➨'' Sustained Gravity-Control Type Magic (Flying Type Magic) ➨Selective Cast Jamming ➨''Active Air Mine : It is a technique specially made for the Speed Shooting event that Shizuku participated in. : This magic sets numerous epicenters within the area where the targets are present, which generate virtual waves that give rise to vibratory waves within the targets. Instead of directly applying the waves to the targets with magic, the user sets up an area which causes the phenomena of applying such waves to the targets. The moment the waves from the epicenter come into contact with such a target, the virtual waves become real waves within the target and affect it in reality. : : There is no need to enter variable coordinates separately each time, but instead, the user can simply input into the Activation Sequence the number they desire and instantly invoke the magic. This magic doesn't require changes in duration or power either. Equipment ''Silver Horn Model "Trident" A Specialised CAD based off the long barrelled Silver Series Silver Horn. It is inputted with most of Tatsuya's high level Decomposition magics. Tatsuya has used this CAD to cast high precision magic decomposing needle sized holes targeting his opponents nerves and blood vesseles to incapacitate and cause severe pain. It is customised specifically to activate three consecutive magics into one Magic Sequence. In the Battalion, "Trident" is the name given to this merciless triple Decomposition magic as well as the CAD that performs this. This is Tatsuya's favoured instrument. This CAD has interchangeable cartridges loaded with different types of magic. ''Third Eye A large calibre rifle CAD designed specifically for Tatsuya to use Strategic Level Decomposition Magic "Material Burst". It has acceleration and movement compound sequences inbuilt and is connected to a satellite to allow for precision targeting. With this CAD, Tatsuya was able to hit a 50mg drop of water from 80 km away. Due to its nature as the only weapon Material Burst can be used reliably '''and '''quickly with at long distance, the key card to the CAD case is kept by Major Kazama and the CAD is maintained by the engineer Captain Sanada. It is kept at the Independent Magic Equipped battalion's headquarters. ''Other'' He has also used a grenade canister, knives, guns, bikes and a car, showing his resourcefulness. Through Kokonoe Yakumo he has also learned how to use projectile weapons such as marbles, although it was noted that he needed to work on this. He owns an electric bike and a bulletproof car. School Activities Public Morals Committee - April 2095 ~ March 2096 Became almost as famous as the Chief herself due to his abilities. Had the highest number of incident encounters and therefore the most apprehensions among committee members. Student Council - April 2096 ~ ? His working capabilities are so good that he has to leave early to allow other members to perform their duties otherwise he'd be running the Student Council alone. Nine Schools Competition - AD2095 & AD2096 Was a part of the engineering team and was lauded for winning First Place for every event he was in charge in. Also participated in Monolith Code and was responsible for winning First Place and beating Ichijou Masaki in a head on confrontation. National High School Magic Theory Thesis Competition - AD2095 Was a part of the Thesis writing team, aiding Suzune. He was responsible for the calibrations of the magic techniques used during the performance. People who knows his identity and secrets It is shown throughout the series that Shiba Tatsuya has different identities and secrets within the world. While the series progress, many characters begin to figure out some of those identities and secrets. Yotsuba Maya - knows he is Taurus Silver, Mahesvara , Japanese Strategic-Class Magician , member of the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion (military), and affiliated with the Yotsuba Clan. Also it is implied that she knows secrets about Tatsuya that have not yet been revealed in the series. Hayama, as Maya's confidante, knows about him as well. Some other members of the Yotsuba clan were mentioned to also know about Tatsuya being used not only as a tool but as a weapon, but it has not been mentioned who these are, and if the Yotsuba know if he is Silver or not. Sakurai Minami - When Tatsuya mentioned that he was Strategic to Minami, she did not seem surprised, so it can be assumed that she was told his secrets before being told to live with the Shiba siblings. Shiba Miyuki - knows he is Taurus Silver, Mahesvara, Japanese Strategic-Class Magician, part of the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion (military), and person from the Yotsuba Clan. Officers of 101 Independent Magic-Equipeed Battalion - knows he is Taurus Silver, Mahesvara, Japanese Strategic-Class Magician, part of the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion (military), and person from the Yotsuba Clan. Mibu Yuuzou - Mibu Sayaka's father, was told by Major Kazama about Tatsuya's identity as the Strategic Magician and combatant Mahesvara. People who partially know/suspect his identity or secrets Nakajou Azusa - speculates that he is Taurus Silver. Saegusa Mayumi - Knows that he can use the magic "Regrowth" and saw him using "Decomposition", speculates that he is an Extra from the Yotsuba Clan, and knows that he is part of the military due to events in the Yokohama disturbance arc. Saegusa Koichi - Knows that he is a member of the 101 Independent Magic- Equipped Battalion and that the squad has links to the Yotsuba, suspects that he and Miyuki have some connection to the Yotsuba. Kudou Retsu - knows that he is the son of Yotsuba Miya, and that he serves in the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion (military) as a Strategic Class Magician. Might know more about him than Tatsuya does. Chiba Erika - knows that he is a person from the Yotsuba Clan, and that he is under Major Kazama's order (military). Angelina Kudou Shields - speculated that he is a Japanese Strategic-Class Magician, and that he is part of the military, but changed her mind and decided that he was a Mental Interference Illusionist. Raymond Clark - knows that he is Japanese Strategic-Class Magician, and that he is part of the military. Shibata Mizuki - knows that he can construct Magic Sequences without looking at the Activation Sequence (Flash Cast), knows that he is a member of the military, and may suspect that he is from the Ten Master Clans. Saijou Leonhart - speculates that he knows and can use all 16 Cardinal Codes, knows that he is a member of the military, and may suspect that he is from the Ten Master Clans. Mari Watanabe, Chiyoda Kanon, Mibu Sayaka, Kirihara Takeaki, Yoshida Mikihiko, Kitayama Shizuku, Mitsui Honoka, Isori Kei and Juumonji Katsuto- knows that he is a member of the military, and may suspect that he is from the Ten Master Clans. Trivia *Shiba Tatsuya's equipment and abilities are based off of the God Shiva (Mahesvara). Shiva is a Hindu deity and is considered to be the Supreme God within Shaivism, one of the three most influential denominations in Hinduism. *Shiba Tatsuya has admittedly called several female characters beautiful in different degrees in his thoughts, though he has never shown any trace of arousal or attraction, as well as embarassment, regardless of the situations or how any female character present themselves to him. *Tatsuya's voice actor is Yuuichi Nakamura, the same person who had voiced Kyousuke Kousaka, the male protaganist of Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai. Many fans have found this humorous due to the fact that Shiba Miyuki's voice actress is Saori Hayami, the same person who had voiced Ayase Aragaki of the same show. Ironically, Ayase would often criticize Kyousuke due to his sis-con personality. *Tatsuya has many similarities with '''Lelouch Lamperouge '''from Code Geass. They both have genius-level intellect, they are very ruthless when it comes to achieving their goals and dreams, they are merciless when disposing of their enemies, they are both willing to go to the extremes to protect their respective sister. Notes Category:Characters Category:First High School Category:Weeds Category:Student Council Category:Public Morals Committee Category:Guardian Category:Magic Engineering Course Category:Strategic-Class Magicians Category:Ancient Magic User Category:Military Category:Japan Category:Yotsuba Category:Magicians Category:BS Magicians Category:Business Circle Category:101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion Category:Number Family System Category:Ten Master Clans